


Drunk Cooking

by starfrickr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Baking, Cupcakes, Cute, Cutesy, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfrickr/pseuds/starfrickr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets a bit tipsy, and Gavin worries about him a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> i started this a super long time ago, and i liked the idea so i finished it finally / kudos & comments r appreciated !!

Too much wine? Probably. Even though Gavin hadn't meant to let him drink this much, Michael was stumbling around the kitchen like he had suddenly forgotten how to walk.

"Baby, you really shouldn't be doing this. Go to bed," Gavin said calmly, swilling a glass of wine in his hands. Gavin was spread over the armchair in the living room in a way where he could keep an eye on Michael while he fumbled his way around the kitchen, muttering over and over about how he wanted to cook something for Gavin.

Michael had always been a sentimental drunk, although it did usually end up with him just crying in Gavin's lap, not trying to make romantic gestures. He wasn't complaining, though, so long as nothing set on fire.

The ginger rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on what was in front of him.

"What are you making?" Gavin questioned, purely out of curiosity.

"I don't... know... I'm gonna make you... some cupcakes," Michael's words were completely slurred now, to the point where almost every sentence he said sounded like one long word. Definitely too much wine. What a lightweight. He'd only had a few glasses, and here he was, barely able to see.

Michael began to open the cupboard- he had to stand on his tiptoes- and almost fell over, which was when Gavin got up and rushed over to the kitchen, placing his glass of wine down on the table.

"Alright, boy. I guess I'll help you," Gavin rolled his eyes. Michael smiled as best he could, his eyes lighting up, and Gav looked away before he blushed.

The Brit knew that it wasn't exactly going to be something amazing (he'd be lucky if it was edible), but since Michael was a pretty emotional drunk, he didn't want to upset him by telling him he wouldn't help. They both grabbed various ingredients (well, Gavin grabbed the ingredients, Michael just grabbed whatever he found). In front of them ended up a pile of actual cake ingredients, a bottle of mustard, a small kitchen knife, a salt shaker and a pair of scissors, courtesy of Michael.

"Babe, grab the book, will you?" Gavin nodded towards the cupboard that held their recipes (they liked baking together on the occasion, and Gav kept all the recipes that they used). Michael nodded enthusiastically and grabbed a chair from the dining table, being too small to reach the top cupboard. The Brit was a little preoccupied putting all of the "ingredients" away that Michael had spread on the counter.

After just a couple of seconds, there was a thud and a groan from Michael. Gav, who was trying to find a space for the mustard in the fridge, whipped his head round quickly, placing the condiment on the floor. 

As it turns out, Michael had fallen off the chair and was lay on the ground, holding his stomach, tears in his eyes. In probably less than a second, Gavin was crouched over him, hands over his his shoulders and helping him get up. Michael was crying by then.

"I fell, Gavin... I fell... It really hurts..." Michael's voice was quiet as he wiped tears from his face.

"I know, Micoo, it's okay. Just sit down. I can make the cakes until you feel better, okay?" Michael nodded- kind of in the way a toddler would when you make them cry and then try and make up for it with sweets or chocolate- and meandered over to the chair that Gavin was in before. He mockingly sat in exactly the same position his boyfriend was in a while ago, and picked up his glass of wine from where he left it. He swilled it messily until his boyfriend hurried over and took it, sneaking a sip before moving it safely to the kitchen.

Gavin made the cupcakes, occasionally checking on Michael, and slid them into the oven. While they were baking, he trudged lazily back to the living room and shoved Michael over a bit to sit beside him.

"I love you... soooo much..." Michael slurred, pulling Gav's head onto his chest to play with his hair, his eyes slowly closing.

"I love you, too." He would've protested against the affection, but they hadn't had enough time to do this in a few days, so he welcomed it. He snuggled into Michael, tracing circles on his chest.

They stayed in the same position until the oven beeped, and Gav begrudgingly got up to take the cakes out. By then, Michael was fast asleep. Surprisingly, he hadn't thrown up all night. Gav wasn't complaining.

He shoved the cakes into the fridge, using up the only space left, and hurried back to the living room to snuggle up once more with his boyfriend. The couple was soon asleep, holding each other close.


End file.
